


One Second Burns for a Billion Years

by Longanimals



Category: RWBY
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bad Ending, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Choking, Corruption, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Farting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Furry, Girl Penis, Gyaru, Humiliation, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Makeup, Muscles, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Panties, Piercings, Rimming, Scat, Scents & Smells, Sluttification, Smegma, Spanking, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Ruby finds out about Weiss's scat fetish and corrupts her into a gyaru with her Faunus doggy dick. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	One Second Burns for a Billion Years

Weiss Schnee barges into her dorm room’s bathroom and slams the door shut. With practiced motions, she pulls off her vest, unties the sash around her waist and takes off her frilly white dress. She pulls down her icy blue cotton panties to the hem of her boots and takes a seat on the toilet. She sighs and leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She winces and expands her anal muscles as much as she can and pushes out a loud fart. She looks towards the door with slight fear in her eyes. The bathrooms at Beacon were infamous for having paper-thin walls, and every noise you made inside was basically a broadcast to the entire room and even the hallways if they were loud enough. 

Her stomach gurgles. Ooh, she could feel it coming…

She pushes with all of her might, managing to squeeze out a few more sharp farts and a jet of clear, icy piss but not empty her bowels. The room starts to smell a little bit with the heady scent of her urine and gas escaping from her belly.

Just as she finally starts to feel some of her shit snake out of her asshole, someone starts knocking furiously at the bathroom door, causing the shit to retreat right back to its resting place.

“Hey! I need to pee really bad!” Ruby whimpers from the other side of the door, her fist banging on it.

Weiss panics when she realizes that she didn’t lock the door when she came in. The silent treatment wasn’t going to work this time, she needed to use her silver tongue to make Ruby go away.

“Uh, why don’t you just go in Jaune’s room?” Weiss suggests in a deep voice, trying her best to imitate Yang.

“I won’t make it that far! And I know it’s you, Weiss! Only your farts are that loud!” Ruby shouts accusingly. “Plus, that was a really shitty Yang impression. I know what my own sister sounds like!”

Weiss blushes, the snow white skin on her face morphing into a bright pink. _Yeah, that was pretty dumb..._ she thinks to herself.

“Look, if you’re not gonna let me in, I’m just gonna force myself in and go in the sink!”

“Hey, wait, you can’t-”

But Ruby opens the door and clambers up on top of the bathroom sink. She plants her knees on the sides of the sink, letting her feet hang freely, clumsily pulls down her scarlet red panties and hikes up the front part of her skirt. A massive, red cock flops out, hovering menacingly over the sink. It looks like a dog’s, complete with a bulbous knot and tapered tip. Weiss stares at her friend’s penis in shock, not caring that she was just as exposed as her teammate.

“That’s right. I’m a Faunus, but only down here,” she says, grabbing some of its hefty length in her dainty white hand. She had caught her friend staring, and now she stares back down at her with a smug, toothy smirk. Weiss blushes a deeper scarlet and turns her head away, but she still steals glances of it out of the corner of her eye.

“God, what’s that nasty smell? That’s not you, is it?” Ruby asks, knowing full well that it was Weiss. She truthfully had just come to take a piss, but she was somehow lucky enough to catch the prissy ice queen at her most vulnerable: when she’s on the shitter. The white-haired woman squeezes her eyes shut with embarrassment and unintentionally wrings out another fart. Ruby laughs at her expense, causing her blush to darken more with each passing second.

Suddenly, a loud _fshhhh_ sound fills the room. Weiss peeks at her friend and sees a stream of dark yellow piss cascading out of her canine cock into the sink below. Ruby sighs contentedly, her eyes shut and her hands on her hips as she relieves herself. An acrid smell fills the room, overriding the stench of her own piss and farts and then some.

Ruby’s urine stream doesn’t stop for another minute. When she’s done, she just pulls up her panties, fixes her skirt and walks out the door. Weiss notices that she doesn’t shut the door on her way out, but she’s too distracted by the flirtatious look Ruby shoots her way to care.

The ice queen inhales deeply, absorbing as much of the room’s musk as possible. It’s a heady mixture of her piss, her farts, Ruby’s piss, and something else that he started smelling when Ruby first pulled her cock out. Her own translucent piss streams out of her pussy, making the distinct splattering sound of hitting against the bowl. Her stomach gurgles once again, and this time she feels like it will take.

A long tube of shit slithers out of her asshole, causing the echoed plop! sound inside the toilet water. She groans as some of the water splashes back up onto her asscheeks and she wonders if Ruby was listening to her poop.

After a few minutes of evacuating her bowels, the shit finally stops. The pampered princess pushes her ass out one last time to check if there was anything left, and only gets a fart in response. She stands up, tears off some toilet paper and wipes her nether regions front to back. Once she’s all clean, she brings the toilet paper up to her face. Near the front, there’s a long dark spot where it absorbed her leftover piss that trails into a large brown stain. She brings the rag up to her nose and inhales, absorbing the repulsive stench of her own bodily waste. What would her family, no, the entire world think if they saw her like this? The heiress to one of the most powerful corporations in the world smelling a toilet paper rag soaked in her own shit. No matter how you slice it, it’s utterly depraved.

After about 30 seconds of smelling her own refuse, she tosses it into the toilet and flushes. She washes her hands, pulls up her panties, and dons her dress as if nothing had ever happened. She turns to the exit so she can go about her normal business and sees Ruby leaning in the doorway. The dark-haired woman is wearing a smug grin, wordlessly telling her that she saw everything. Weiss opens her mouth to speak, but her teammate speaks before her.

“You got a little somethin’, riiiight here,” she says, pointing to her own upper lip. Weiss turns around and looks at her reflection in the mirror. Some of her shit from the toilet paper had managed to rub itself off on her mouth. Furiously, she washes it off and turns back towards Ruby, blushing crimson.

“Who would’ve guessed that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company would be such a disgusting. Little. Whore.” Her teammate puts particular emphasis on the last word, stabbing itself directly into Weiss’s ego.

The ice queen wants to say something, wants to refute her point, but she knows better than anybody that her friend is 100% correct. Not that she’s ever told anybody, but she has a scat fetish. She regularly purchases scat fetish doujinshis and commissions depraved artwork with focusing on her kink. Collectively, she’s spent thousands of dollars of her company’s money in the name of getting herself off, a fact that she has worked very hard to hide from the bank and, more importantly, her parents.

Ruby lifts one of her legs and places her boot onto Weiss’s shoulder and supports her body weight against the wall with her arm. The pale Faunus gets up so close to the princess’s face that she can feel her breath’s hot moisture on her shit-stained lip. Weiss looks down at Ruby’s exposed panties, specifically at the knotty bulge she was apparently packing, and starts to sweat.

“I’m going to make you my own personal bitch,” she says dominantly. “By the end of the week, you’ll be rolling in a pile of your own shit like a pig and I’ll make you beg to drink my piss. You won’t be able to live without my doggy dick again for the rest of your life.”

The lewd promises coming from Ruby’s lips make Weiss shiver. Still grinning, Ruby removes her leg from the ice queen’s shoulder and walks out of the room, strutting her hips enticingly as she does so. Weiss practically rips off her clothes and collapses into her bed. She starts fingerfucking her pussy with as much vigor as she can muster, pretending that it’s Ruby’s lupine dick.

* * *

“We’re leaving on some official business for Beacon and won’t be back for about a week,” Yang says.

“What!? What do you mean, ‘official business’?!” Weiss shouts.

“Classified. If we tell you, Qrow would have our heads,” Blake answers bluntly.

The icy princess sputters. They could not have picked a worse time to go on a business trip! If they left, then she would be alone...with Ruby...all night long...She gulps.

“Alright! Have fun! Make sure to get me a souvenir!” Ruby says in her usual bubbly tone. It was such a stark contrast from how she was earlier that day in the bathroom. _Has she been faking it this entire time?_ Weiss wonders to herself.

“You got it, sis. See ya in a week,” Yang says. The two women grab their suitcases and walk towards the dorm room door. Yang squeezes Blake’s plush asscheeks and Blake smacks her hand away as if to say “Not yet”. There was no business trip, the couple just picked a really convenient time for a week-long romantic getaway and had to come up with an excuse.

The door shuts behind them, sealing Weiss’s fate. What Yang and Blake didn’t realize is that their very presence was protecting her from Ruby. Now that they were gone, the ice queen was completely vulnerable to her friend.

The dark-haired woman turns towards her, wearing an evil grin. Without breaking eye contact, she takes off her complicated outfit, piece by piece. She starts with her boots, then her stockings, skirt, corset, undershirt, belt, scarf, and choker. Soon the only things covering her body are her dark red panties and sports bra. She lifts her arms up above her head, exposing her armpits. They’re covered in coarse, black hair, and they flood the room with the pungent stench of onions.

“Phew! I just had a nice, long workout and haven’t had the time to take a shower yet! Would you do me a favor and clean me off, slut?” Ruby says assertively.

Weiss tries to take a stand for herself. “N-no! Who do you think I am?! I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the-”

But she’s interrupted by Ruby grabbing the back of her head and shoving it into her armpit. “Oh, just shut up and do what you’re told. We both know you’re gonna end up doing it anyways.”

“Mmpphh!” the ice queen protests against Ruby’s armpit, but it’s no use. The thick hairs invade and tickle the inside of her nose. The stinging stench of her sweat burns her sinuses. She is being assaulted by her teammate’s armpit.

“Did I fucking stutter? I said clean me off!” She forces Weiss’s face deeper into her armpit. The stuck-up woman gingerly sticks her tongue out and starts to circle it around Ruby’s underarm. The hairs are saturated with her sweat and get stuck between Weiss’s teeth, wringing them dry inside her mouth. It’s a vile feeling, extremely unbecoming for a woman of Weiss’s social standing. Ruby pulls her head away and holds up her entire waifish body with one hand.

“You’re fucking useless, you know that? I give you one simple task, and you can’t even do that right,” she snaps at her pet.

“S-sorry…” Weiss whispers under her breath.

“What was that? Speak up, I can’t hear you over how fucking pathetic you are!” she says assertively, cupping a hand over her ear.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I can’t clean your armpits off like you want me to!” she cries out, voice cracking slightly under the weight of her own embarrassment.

“That’s better. Knowing your place is the first step to being a good bitch.” Ruby releases her grip on Weiss’s skull, and her body limply collapses onto the ground. “Strip,” she commands.

“I don’t want to!” Weiss retorts.

Ruby grabs the ice princess’s neck with her right hand, hooking it in the webbing between her thumb and index finger. She firmly squeezes her fingers against the sides of her neck, with the webbing just barely constricting her windpipe. The dominant woman holds her sub against the floor, where she belongs. Her hands were deceptively strong despite how small they looked.

“I’m going to repeat myself once. Strip.”

Wordlessly, Weiss starts to fidget around with her clothes, undoing the sash of her dress. Ruby releases her grip, wearing the same look of impatience on her face. As quickly as her fragile hands can manage, she takes off her clothes down to her underwear. Ruby doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at her as if to say “Keep going”. Weiss reaches around her back and undoes the clasps on her electric blue lace bra. She blushes as her perky B-cup breasts spill out, pale pink nipples fully erect from their lewd encounter. She hooks her thumbs around the waist of her panties and pulls them down, leaving her completely naked and defenseless.

“Good bitch. Now, I’m still dirty, and need a good wet rag to clean me off. How about you start...mmm...here?” Ruby points to her six pack. It’s gleaming with sweat, indicative of the many hours she’s spent working out. She sits down on Weiss’s bed (a crime under any normal circumstances) and rests on her hands. The depraved princess crawls over to her teammate and sticks her tongue out. She expects Ruby to grab her head and drag her face across her abs, but that doesn’t happen. It seems like she’s testing her on how well she can do this on her own and, more importantly, how much she wants to.

She cautiously licks in between the grooves of her chiseled abs. The sweat here tastes a bit different than it did on her armpits. While her underarms tasted bitter, Ruby’s muscular tummy tasted salty. _It doesn’t taste too bad_ , Weiss thinks to herself. Before she knows it, she’s guzzling down Ruby’s abdomen sweat like it was the sweetest ambrosia known to man. Her tongue does one final lap around Ruby’s midriff and finds no more sweat, only her own leftover saliva. The ice queen unintentionally pouts, and the only thing she can think of is how much she wants to drink more of her lover’s sweat.

“Wow, you sure exceeded my expectations. I thought that it was gonna take a long time to break you into a full-time slut, but it looks to me like you were already there. You just needed that little push,” Ruby says, her smile curling back into a smug grin.

“P-please, Ruby...I want more…” Weiss begs.

Ruby’s smile flattens. “What the fuck did you just call me?”

“R-Ruby?” Weiss answers, confused.

The dominant woman grabs the uptight princess in another chokehold. “Don’t call me by my name. We’re not equals. You are below me in every way, and you don’t deserve to call me by my name. You will only refer to me with respect and reverence, like Mistress, Empress, Goddess, Queen and Mommy. If you ever say anything except those, I will not hesitate to break your fucking neck. Do you understand?” she asks quietly, slightly squeezing her neck tighter.

“Y-Yes, I understand. I’m sorry.”

She grips harder. “I’m sorry who?”

“I-I’m sorry Mistress…” Weiss answers pathetically.

“Good slut.” She releases her hold on Weiss’s neck, leaving cherry red marks where her fingers were. Ruby spreads her legs, the intoxicating musk of canine cock leaking through the fabric of her panties. “Take these off and put them on your face. It’s time we really got started.”

Weiss complies, removing Ruby’s underwear and putting them over her head with her nose buried inside the crotch. Her eyes were still visible from the sides of the panties, and she could see Ruby’s erect dick pulse before her eyes. She takes a deep breath through her nose, taking in every molecule of Ruby’s feminine musk trapped inside of her panties. She idly sticks her tongue out and starts to lick, tasting the sour mixture of sweat, precum, and vaginal discharge. The scent hits her like a punch to the face, and she could feel it flooding her brain. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she stimulates her senses with Ruby’s used panties.

“Haa~! Haa~!” she pants, leaving a wet spot in the panties where her mouth is.

Ruby just watches with smug pride as Weiss embarrasses herself further and gets addicted to her taste. She reaches down, pulls the panties off of her face and tosses them to the side. The ice princess whines pathetically, but Ruby doesn’t care. She points down to her cock and teases “My dick hasn’t had a good cleaning in a while, would you be willing to help?” Weiss nods happily and inches towards her dick, but is stopped when Ruby plants her palm on her face.

“Ah, ah, ah. You still need to know your boundaries. No sucking unless I tell you to. Only licking.”

Weiss pouts but nods. She sticks her tongue out and traces it along her Mistress’s tapered crown. Dripping off of her cock is a mixture made up of sweat and precum. Combined, they taste like they’re more salt than liquid, and Weiss savours every last drop as she spit-shines Ruby’s doggy dick. Once all the juice is gone, she moves on down the shaft. She sees a large, off-white glob on the shaft of her Mistress’s cock. In fact, Ruby’s cock was covered in them!

Ruby sees where Weiss is looking. “That’s where I need you to clean. Lick up all of my nasty dick cheese until it’s spotless. I don’t care if it’s so gross that you puke, just don’t do it on my cock.”

Weiss follows her Mistress’s orders. She flicks the tip of her tongue on the off-white lump and tries to scrape it off of Ruby’s shaft. She succeeds, and the disgusting mass slides into her mouth. It has the consistency of yogurt, and has a bit of a sour bite to it, like a lemon. The ice princess swallows it and moves onto the next one, repeating the same process. Each time, the flavour grows on her a little bit more, and she tries to savour it for as long as she can before having to swallow. Sometimes, Ruby’s salty sweat would sneak into her mouth when she sucks up the sour smegma, making for a delightful cocktail of clashing tastes. Eventually, her Mistress’s cock is completely clean of all other substances and shined a bright red in the gleam of her saliva.

“Good work, pet. Now, open your mouth for your reward,” Ruby commands.

Weiss obeys, unhinging her jaw as far as it can go and sticking out her tongue with a lewd Ahhh~! Ruby lazily lines up the tip of her dick with her slave’s lips using her hands. Weiss seals her lips shut and starts to suck her Mistress off, but instead of praise she gets a slap on the cheek.

“You dumb bitch! Don’t you know how to listen?! I said to not suck my cock until I tell you to!” Ruby scolds, accenting the end of each sentence with another slap. Weiss’s face flushes a bright pink as blood rushes to it, and tears well up in her eyes from the pain.

“I’m sorry, Mistress! I’m so useless!” she cries out.

“You’re goddamn right you are. Now, just sit still, since that’s the only thing a stupid whore like you knows how to do. Looks like I gotta do all the work once again.” Ruby stands up and grabs the sides of Weiss’s head. “Open wide, and don’t close, or else. Oh, and don’t swallow until I tell you to. This is gonna be fun.” The submissive princess gulps and complies. The dark-haired mistress places her dick on her toy’s bottom lip. A deluge of acidic piss floods into Weiss’s mouth. The shape of Ruby’s cock head makes it so the entire stream hits directly onto her tongue before splashing and filling up the rest of her mouth. The dog-dicked huntress throws her head back and sighs blissfully. “God, you’re almost as good of a human toilet as Jaune, maybe even better. Though, Jaune doesn’t have fat bitch tits, and he doesn’t have a shit fetish either. We’ll see how good of a slut you are.”

Weiss is focusing almost entirely on keeping her throat closed and making sure that Ruby’s piss stays in her mouth. She’s only slightly listening to what her Mistress is saying just so she can know when to swallow. She has to puff out her cheeks to make room for all of Ruby’s canine urine, and even then there’s barely enough.

Her Queen’s bladder finally runs dry, and she pulls her dick out of the submissive woman’s mouth. She wipes the tip of her cock on her cheek, and the last few drops of dark yellow piss dribble down her face.

“Cahn I sallow nohw, Mithstreth?” she gargles, her voice muffled by the puddle of piss inside her mouth.

Ruby snorts at the pathetic sight. “One second, you just look so pitiful! The great Weiss Schnee, now drowning in Ruby Rose’s dog piss! I should take a picture and show the entire world!” she threatens before guffawing more at the ice queen’s expense.

Weiss shivers when she thinks of such an embarrassing scenario. If Ruby made good on her threat, then Weiss’s entire life would be over. She tries very hard to not think about that and instead shifts her focus to something else. However, the only other thing she can focus on is the batch of acrid canine urine in her mouth. It’s so bitter and disgusting, it feels like it’s literally corroding her tongue. She can’t get enough of it.

“Alright, that’s enough. Swallow,” Ruby allows, wiping a tear from her eye. To her, seeing Weiss in such a deplorable state was the funniest thing in the world. 

“Thanck yu, Mithstreth!” Weiss closes her mouth and swallows the Faunus’s foul load. It burns her throat as it goes down, like a fine whiskey.

“Alright, you shameless whore. Lay down on your back,” Ruby commands, giving her sub a slight shove on the forehead. Weiss obeys and stares up at her Mistress pleadingly. Ruby gingerly starts nudging Weiss’s vagina with her foot, tracing her big toe along the princess’s virgin lips, causing Weiss grimaces at the sudden stimulation.

“God, what a beautiful little pussy. So tight, so prim, perfectly shaved and bubblegum pink. If I was just looking at your cunt, I would have never guessed that it belongs to someone as fucking depraved as you are,” Ruby spits, her words cutting deep into the soul of her submissive. Suddenly, the dark-haired Huntress kicks Weiss’s slit, forcing her big toe inside of her cunt. She pulls back and kicks again, scratching against the outside skin of her vagina.

“Do you like this?! Do you like being beaten up and abused like the pathetic little bitch that you are?! Answer me!”

“Y-Yes, Mistress...I-I like it when you h-hurt me…” she whimpers meekly.

“At least you’re honest. More than I can say for most whores. Here,” Ruby lifts her foot to Weiss’s face. “Suck off my sweat and your pussy juice.”

Weiss grabs her Mistress’s filthy foot and suckles on her big toe. She can feel the calluses on the bottom of Ruby’s soles from all her rigorous training. She sucks off every droplet of salty sweat and sweet nectar from her cunt. Once she decides that her toe is clean, she pulls it out.

“Alright, slave. I’ve been working really hard today and I haven’t had the opportunity to take a shit since your smelly ass was hogging the toilet. I think you can figure out where I’m going with this.”

Weiss swallows and nods.

“Good. Open wide.”

The ice queen opens up her mouth and sticks out her tongue. Ruby hovers her ass over top of Weiss’s face, spreading it and allowing her to get a good look at it. Starting at the front, the sub could see the tip of her Mistress’s flaccid canine cock, her two hefty balls covered in black fur, her puffy pussy lined with dark pubic hair, and, finally, her winking asshole surrounded by coarse anal hairs. Ruby sits down on Weiss’s face, planting her backdoor directly over the top of her mouth. Weiss traces her tongue along Ruby’s buttcrack, sucking up all of the sweat and anal leakage and trying to avoid getting hair in her mouth. Her Mistress’s pussy was resting on her chin while her dick flopped in between her budding breasts.

Ruby’s stomach gurgles and she lets out an “Ooohh…” A fart leaks from her asshole and travels directly into Weiss’s nose, punching her with its nasty stench.

“Fuck, here it comes!” she announces. Sure enough, a steaming hot load spreads out Ruby’s asshole and invades Weiss’s mouth. The sensation is a little overwhelming for the pampered princess. Her mouth fills with its disgustingly warm taste and texture and her sinuses overflow with repulsive olfactory stimulation. Ruby’s asshole continues to make vile squelching sounds as she pushes out more and more of her poisonous shit into Weiss’s mouth. And all the ice queen can do is just sit there and take it.

The Mistress sighs contentedly on top of Weiss’s face. She feels a few pounds lighter now that her bowels are emptied out. “Swallow all of it,” she commands. The submissive shudders and obeys, chugging down pounds and pounds of Ruby’s horrid refuse. She takes one final, heavy gulp and flicks her tongue against her Mistress’s asshole, wordlessly communicating that she was finished.

“Good girl. Now lick it clean,” she demands.

Weiss circles her tongue around the rim of her Queen’s backdoor, lapping up all the leftover traces of shit. She pushes her tongue in just enough to lick around the entrance of her anus and get those last few bits of waste remaining inside Ruby. Once her asshole is all clean and Weiss gives her a thumbs up to tell her that she’s finished, Ruby stands up off of her slave. A filthy brown ring borders her otherwise beautiful pale pink lips. There is no way to describe how she looks without using the word “repugnant”. Weiss’s stomach gurgles. Obviously, eating someone else’s shit wasn’t healthy, and her body was screaming at her to get it out.

“Um, Mistress? May I please go to the bathroom?” she asks timidly, placing a hand on her flat belly.

Ruby laughs. “You want to go to the bathroom? Oh, that’s rich.” She kneels down, now face to face with her slut. “I don’t see why I should let you. In fact, I think that you oughta just sit there with all my shit in your stomach and reflect on how far you’ve fallen,” she whispers intimately. “Here, I’ve got a little gift for you. Stay right there.”

The Mistress moves to her nightstand and opens up one of the drawers. She digs around a little bit inside and pulls out a roll of duct tape, a large buttplug, and a tube attached to a pump. She turns back towards Weiss and grins menacingly, holding the odd collection of objects in her hands.

“This should help keep you in line,” she purrs. “Spread your legs.”

Weiss obeys. Ruby positions herself in between her sub’s legs and pushes the buttplug up against her asshole. Unfortunately, the snow-haired woman’s backdoor doesn’t yield. It stays shut tight, refusing to open up for the toy.

“Fucking virgins...I forgot how tight you all were. Here, make yourself useful and lube this up,” she says dismissively, thrusting the buttplug into Weiss’s mouth. She lathers it up in her spit, not even bothering to get angered by Ruby’s assumption that she was a virgin. She was right, after all.

While the pale-skinned submissive rolled her tongue around the smooth, rubbery texture of the buttplug, Ruby continues her work. The dark-haired woman grabs the duct tape, attaches one end to Weiss’s clit and stretches it down to her taint. Once the tape is measured out, she tears it off and firmly presses down on it, securing the grey adhesive and completely obscuring Weiss’s pussy. For good measure, she tears off four smaller strips of tape and places them in an X-shape on each of her nipples. The dominant huntress smirks. Piece by piece, the Ice Queen of Beacon Academy was becoming putty in her hands.

“Alright, that should be enough spit-shining.” She pulls the anal toy out of Weiss’s mouth and admires how it glistens in the moonlight. It’s almost poetic, in a backwards kind of way. But Ruby wasn’t here for emotional attachment, she was here for debauchery. Once again, she pushes the crown of the buttplug against her rim, hoping that her princess has done a good enough job of lubing it up. Weiss moans as her asshole gradually begins to expand and accommodate for the toy’s fat bulb. Ruby pushes in more of the toy in time with her expansions, making sure that as soon as she’s able to take one inch, there’s another inch hot on its tail.

Eventually, the entire toy is inside, stretching out Weiss’s virgin asshole. She breathes hotly, stifling low moans so that she doesn’t let any out without Mistress’s permission. Now that the buttplug and tape were in place, Ruby grabs the last apparatus she brought with her. It’s a rubber tube with an open end on one side and a pump on the other, like a blood pressure cuff. Weiss truly has no idea what Ruby is planning on doing, but she knows that it won’t be anything pleasant.

The Faunus hooks up the open end of the tube to a small hole in the base of the buttplug. She makes sure that it’s secure, picks up the pump and starts squeezing. Each compression sends another puff of air through the tube and into the bulb of the buttplug, inflating it inside of Weiss’s asshole. The snow-haired submissive whimpers and whines as her anal walls expand. Ruby keeps pumping until the buttplug has ballooned into the size of a baseball, effectively plugging her backdoor shut and preventing her from relieving herself. Ruby stands up and admires her handiwork.

“There. That oughta make sure you don’t get any ideas.”

The icy submissive lays there, getting used to the feeling of having her genitals completely plugged up. “Uh, Mistress? I really, really have to go to the bathroom…”

“How stupid can you be? This is to make sure you DON’T go to the bathroom!” Ruby snarls. She grabs Weiss’s hand and drags her body across the room. She tosses the submissive woman into the bathroom, shuts the door, and blocks it from her side.

“If you like the bathroom so much, why don’t you sleep in it?” Ruby laughs impishly to herself.

Weiss blinks once and stares at the door. She attempts to push out the buttplug with her anal muscles, but it’s no use. It was just too large. Sighing, she clambers into the bathtub and lays down, figuring she might as well try and get some sleep.

* * *

Ruby let Weiss out of her prison the next morning and locked her in their dorm room while she “went out shopping”, leaving the poor submissive alone and extremely constipated.

A few days have passed since then, and Weiss feels like she is truly at her limit. She will do anything for Ruby as long as she lets her go to the bathroom. Her Mistress walks through the door, carrying another heavy-looking batch of large designer shopping bags. She feels a slight pang of envy, even in her depraved state, that a woman of such low social standing was able to spend so much money. The Huntress deposits the bags in a pile with the rest of them in the corner and turns towards Weiss.

“So,” she says, putting her hands on her hips. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, Mistress!” she unintentionally exclaims.

“Prove it.”

“Please! I need to go to the bathroom! I’ll do anything for you Mistress, just please let me poop!”

Ruby’s expression turns to one of pure evil. “Anything, you say?”

“Yes, Mistress! I mean it!”

“On the floor. Hands and knees.”

Weiss complies, ecstatic that she will finally be able to get her release.The dark-haired huntress hooks her fingers around the base of the buttplug and starts firmly pulling. Weiss moans as her asshole forces itself open once again, even more so this time because of how much it had inflated. Her anus had gotten uneasily used to having a swollen buttplug inside of it, and now it was trying as hard as it could to keep it inside.

But Ruby was stronger than Weiss’s anal muscles. With a grunt, she yanks the entire buttplug out at once, along with a few farts from the snow queen’s gaping asshole. Ruby smirks at the anal toy and gently sets it down. It had served its purpose well.

“Alright, it’s gone. Shit your brains out for all I care.”

In Weiss’s current state, that didn’t sound too far off. Her stomach growls and Ruby takes a few steps away from the “splash zone”, ready to enjoy the show. Weiss positions herself in a face-down-ass-up pose and groans. After one final wet fart, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company empties her bowels of 3 days worth of shit. The smell and sounds that come from her body are inhuman and indescribably humiliating. It shoots out a little bit past her feet, but covers up her legs for the most part. Ruby cannot stop laughing at the foul sight, but Weiss can’t hear her over the sounds of her groans, farts and stomach growling.

She squirts out one last splash of shit and breathes heavily. She feels like she had gotten most of it out, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t more to come, especially considering Ruby’s cruel games. Her legs and the outline of them are completely covered in her scat. It’s moist, steaming hot, and overall, disgusting.

“Haa~...Haa~...I...I made a poopy…” Weiss says, fatigued.

Ruby explodes into another burst of laughter. “‘You made a poopy?!’ It doesn’t matter how cutely you say it, it doesn’t change the fact that you just took a monster shit everywhere!” She doubles over with sick amusement. Weiss doesn’t respond. She just lays there, feeling her shit soak into the pores of her skin.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” the dark-haired Mistress says, wiping a tear from her eye. “While you were preoccupied, I took your credit card and bought all kinds of things that a prissy valley girl like you should like. Don’t worry, it was only a few thousand bucks. I know that’s just a drop in the bucket for your rich bastard family, isn’t it?” Weiss gulps with shame but stays silent. Ruby walks over to her corner and picks up a few bags. She fishes through them, pulling out a pair of fluffy white boots and a pair of blue pinstripe arm stockings.

“You shitting all over your legs really fucked with my plans, so you’re gonna fix that. Scrape up all the shit on your legs and put it inside these four things. Oh, and distribute them equally as best as your dumb bitch mind can, will ya?”

Weiss gulps and starts begrudgingly scooping up her scat and stuffing it inside the clothing with her bare hands. She does her best to get an even split and clean her legs off as much as she can, inevitably dirtying her hands in the process. 

“Good. Now we can move on to the next phase of my plan. You know what a gyaru is?” Ruby asks. Weiss shakes her head. “It basically means ‘prissy brainless bimbo whore’. I can’t think of a more fitting title for you, so I’m going to make you my gyaru. Got it?”

Weiss shudders with nervous anticipation. She gets up on all fours while Ruby pulls down her pants and panties, her half-erect canine cock flopping out and her pussy dripping with girly precum. “Your skin is too flawless for someone as gross as you. Here, let me fix that,” She says, squatting down and spreading her legs, grinning widely. Her asshole winks and she lets out a wet fart. She supports her body weight with her arms, throws her head back and moans.

“Ohh shit! Fuck!” she yells. As Weiss feared, a brown tail peeks its way out of her backdoor, curling and finally breaking when it hits the floor. Ruby apparently had been saving up her own load of scat, possibly for as long as Weiss had, in preparation for this moment. Her dick jumps and spurts out a little bit of semen. Of course Ruby would never admit it, but Weiss knew that she just saw her have a mini-orgasm from defecating. When she finishes, a massive, steaming pile is left to match Weiss’s looser shitty load clinging to her legs.

“Phew! That felt good,” she sighs, standing up. “Now, gyaru often have fake dark skin, and I think I know exactly how we’re gonna darken yours. Start scooping our shit and smear it all over your body.”

Weiss can’t believe her ears, but she knows that Ruby isn’t joking. Gingerly, she cups her hands and picks up a handful of scat. She tries to start slathering it over herself, but Ruby interrupts her.

“Oh! I almost forgot! You gotta get your whole body, so I’m taking off the tape.” Weiss sits there, awkwardly holding shit in her hands as Ruby starts tearing off of her breasts. She tears each of them off in one quick motion, and Weiss yelps with pain as two cherry-red X’s form on her boobs. Ruby laughs. “Oh, I forgot how stupid your bitch tits looked! Now they look even dumber with those tape marks!” 

She reaches down to her pussy, flicking Weiss’s nipples as she goes. “Ho ho, what do we have here?” Ruby says as she notices some snow-white pubic hair peeking out of the sides of the tape. “What? Did you like mine so much you wanted to get your own?” she teases. Gently, she grips the bottom end of the tape and starts to pull it off at an agonizingly slow pace. Partly, Ruby doesn’t want to tear out any hair that might have grown underneath, but mostly it was because she wanted to make Weiss suffer that much more. Weiss whimpers as every adhesive fiber is torn from the mouth of her cunt, slightly increasing in volume when it got up to her clit. Her pussy is now completely exposed, the cold air tickling it gracefully.

Just as Ruby expected, Weiss had grown a white bush on her cunt. It contrasts perfectly with the jet black fur around Ruby’s own pussy and nether regions.

“Alright, now you can start smearing yourself in shit,” Ruby permits. The soon to be dark skinned submissive slathers the shit in her hands all over her chest. It actually doesn’t feel as bad as she thought it would. In fact, it actually feels kinda nice, like a really unconventional beauty routine.

With renewed fervor, Weiss taints her snow white skin, not even flinching when she gets to her face. She simply closes her eyes and cakes the shit on there as well. Ruby watches with perverted satisfaction as the thawing ice queen allows herself to be completely consumed by twisted desire.

Weiss lifts one of her arms so she can get her armpits. However, her mouth gapes in shock when she’s greeted by two large bushes of snow-white armpit hair, matching that of the bush on her pubic area. Never in her life had she had body hair beyond a small stubble, but since Ruby hadn’t allowed her to shower or shave, there was nothing stopping it from growing. Still...it was a lot, given that she has only gone a few days without showering. Empty-headedly, she moves her nose in to catch a whiff of her armpits. They smell of pungent onions, just like Ruby or Yang do after an intense workout. Usually, she smells like the finest perfumes and natural scents, but now she smells like a sewer, just like any other common whore.

She continues rubbing scat all over her body, both Ruby’s and her own, until her skin is dramatically darkened to a dusky brown. She looks down at her transformed body, not quite knowing how to feel.

“There you go. You look better already,” Ruby murmurs, her words dripping with poison.

“Do I really?” Weiss asks in disbelief.

“Of course you do. After all, every Queen needs a Princess, and princesses have to be beautiful.” Weiss beams at the hollow compliment. “But I bet we can make you look even prettier. C’mon,” Ruby says, gesturing to the bed. The two of them sit down on the bed, the pale-skinned woman bringing some of her shopping bags along the way.

Ruby fishes around inside one of the bags and pulls out a set of expensive-looking name-brand makeup. She grabs a small white tube of lipstick, uncaps it and twists. “Pucker up!” Weiss obeys, making a kissy face towards her Mistress. Ruby traces the lipstick around the outline of her lips, painting them snow-white, matching her hair. Done with the lipstick, she grabs a small paintbrush and dips it in a similar pure white paste. “Close your eyes,” Ruby commands. She coats the skin around her eyes in a matching snowy color. It almost seems as if the makeup was a window to her true skin color underneath. Ruby grabs a new paintbrush and coats it in a navy blue color. She colors in the area between the top of her eyes and her eyebrows dark blue. Weiss notices a strange feeling where Ruby’s brush strokes. It’s barely noticeable past the layers of shit and makeup, but she can tell that there are tiny pieces of glitter sprinkled in with the eyeshadow. Ruby puts down the brush and picks up a thin black pencil. She draws around the outline of her eyes with all the grace of an artist, gently filling in the lines and darkening her skin further. When she’s finished, she picks up a tiny circular cloth, coating it in a pale pink powder. She pats the cloth along each of Weiss’s cheeks, and she can feel the same faint sensation of glitter.

Weiss can’t help but notice how amazing it felt to be pampered by Ruby. She missed the feeling of just letting go and being a girl and not caring about anything else. And a single look tells her that her Mistress was enjoying this just as much as she was. “Close your eyes,” she demands softly. Weiss complies and notices that she hasn’t stopped smiling for their entire makeup session. Ruby’s strong fingers gently push against her eyelids, and Weiss feels like they just got heavier. She blinks, fluttering a new pair of long, fake eyelashes.

“We’re almost done with your head, just a little bit longer,” Ruby reassures her. She reaches into one of the bags and pulls out two fuzzy green scrunchies. She grips half of Weiss’s lustrous snowy hair and holds it at the base of her head slightly above her right ear. With her free hand, she guides one of the scrunchies through her sea of hair and ties it at the base. She repeats this action with the other half of her hair and positions it on the left side, giving Weiss an impressive set of icy twintails. Ruby reaches into the same back and retrieves a small purple neck warmer with fuzzy green frills. She stretches it and pulls it over her head, taking care to not smear any of the makeup she worked so hard to put on. She secures it around her neck and pulls out the hair that got trapped in between.

“Alright! Time for the finishing touches here. Stick out your tongue.” Weiss obeys with an _Ahhh!_ and Ruby picks up a thin needle. She puts a finger to her lips and stabs the needle into the gyaru’s tongue. She yelps and starts bleeding, but Ruby plugs up the wound with a small golden tongue stud. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she asks.

“No, Mistress! I liked it!”

“Good, since we’re going to do it again.” Ruby takes the needle and pierces it through Weiss’s earlobe. She quickly stops the bleeding with a large golden hoop earring that hangs down to her neck. The Mistress repeats the process with the opposite ear, giving her a matching pair of earrings. “Last thing for your face, okay?” Weiss nods as Ruby stabs the needle in the middle of her nose, plugging it up with a matching golden septum piercing.

Ruby grabs her submissive’s cheeks, examining every detail of her head to make sure that she got it right. Weiss sat there patiently, reveling in the feeling of being a piece of merchandise for her Mistress to appraise. She grins, giving her wordless approval, sending a flood of dopamine into Weiss’s broken bimbo brain.

“I like what we have so far, but I’m not even close to done,” she says teasingly. She reaches over to her desk, pulls out a black permanent marker, and uncaps it. “Time to mark you as my property, slave.” Weiss shivers at the display of power and with anticipation of what her Mistress will write. Underneath her left breast, she writes “ _Urinal_ ” in her finest cursive. On the opposite tit, she scrawls “ _Meat Toilet_ ” with a similar practiced calligraphy. “Spread your legs,” she orders. Her vulgar ass now exposed, Ruby pens “ _Filthy Pigpen_ ” on her cheeks, making sure that the entire world knows of the ice queen’s depravity.

Ruby reaches into a separate shopping bag and gets a pair of leopard print stockings. She slides them up onto Weiss’s legs as sultrily as possible. She grabs the makeup kit again and pulls out the pink glittery sponge. She beats it lightly against Weiss’s chest, creating a V-shape starting with her cleavage and ending at her shoulders. Finally, the Mistress puts a fishnet bra on her slave, complete with a purple frill going along the bottom. It did a perfect job of covering up her nipples but not her underboob or the writings beneath them.

The dark-haired dominatrix stands up and smiles at Weiss. This is exactly what she had been envisioning when she thought about turning the ice queen into a gyaru bitch. She’s wearing a literal shit-eating grin. All Ruby has to do is ask, and she will do anything.

“You’ve pleased me. I think that you deserve a reward.” Weiss’s ears perk up like a dog’s, and she wasn’t even the Faunus in the room. Ruby takes off her shirt and sports bra, adding the stench of her sweat to the already repulsive musk of shit. She sits on the bed and lays down on her back, cock rock-hard and pointing skyward. “I officially give you permission to suck my cock,” she says with a feigned benevolence.

“Oh! Thank you so much, Mistress! I promise I won’t disappoint!” she says giddily, barely able to contain her excitement as she crawls over to Ruby’s dick. It’s already drooling with precum, and a few lumps of smegma have already reformed due to Ruby’s usual intense workout regimen (hehe). Weiss plants a dainty kiss on the tapered tip before taking the entire length inside her mouth. She chokes, but perseveres. Ruby groans at the warm feeling of her mouth. She wants to force her head down further, but decides against it, wanting to test just how much of a debased slut Weiss had become.

Weiss flicks her tongue around the bright red shaft, licking up any bits of sour dick cheese or salty sweat. She presses the whole length of her tongue against Ruby’s cock, depressing her fancy new tongue stud against the smooth flesh. Ruby moans in approval, and Weiss smiles, now aware of what her Mistress likes. She bobs her head back and forth, smearing shit and snowy lipstick into one sinful swirl atop the red cock. Weiss takes it down to the hilt once again, feeling the tapered shaft halfway down her throat. She plants kisses on the crown of her knot and tickles her furry balls with her tongue.

“Fuck, you’re a good little blowjob whore. I haven’t jerked off for a while so I’m already gonna cum. Don’t swallow it, I got an idea.”

Weiss nods and looks up at her Mistress with wide, eager eyes. She pulls out until just the tip is hanging on her lips, coating it in white lipstick. Ruby grunts and unleashes her salty, pent up load inside of Weiss’s mouth. The dusky submissive’s eyes roll back into her head as she lets out a stifled moan. She follows her Mistress’s order to not swallow and instead just swirls it around her mouth, savoring the salty taste. Ruby pulls her dick out and sighs contentedly. She stands up, walks over to the boots and gloves with Weiss’s shit, and brings them over.

“Alright, now spit out my cum into each of these, just like last time.”

Weiss lowers her face to the mouth of the boot, the concentrated smell of her shit punching her in the face. She dribbles some cum out inside, and repeats the process with the other three until her mouth is empty.

“Very good. Now, pick up one of the gloves and put it right over the tip of my dick.” The gyaru obeys, her Mistress’s tapered tip and hem of the glove combining to make an almost perfect 90 degree angle. Ruby sighs and Weiss hears a distinctive _*fshhh*_ from the inside of the glove. The huntress’s smelly dog piss saturates the fabric and whatever can’t be held leaks out. Once the glove is filled, Weiss replaces it with the other glove, which is reduced to the same fate. Ruby’s bladder empties at the exact moment that the second glove fills up.

Weiss kneels there, holding two foul-smelling electric blue designer gloves. “Uh, what do I do now, Mistress?”

“What else do you do with gloves? You wear ‘em, silly! Here, I’ll hold one of them while you put the other one on,” Ruby says, taking one of the hefty gloves from her pet.

Weiss gulps, but she can’t deny an order from her Mistress. She gingerly sticks her hand inside of the glove, her pores drinking in every drop of piss and cum as she does so. Her fingers go to their designated holes and get covered with shit all over again. It feels delightfully warm and squishy, not at all gross like she thought it would. She eagerly takes the other glove from her Mistress and puts that on as well. 

Suddenly, she feels an ache in her pussy. She finally realizes that she hasn’t peed in three days, and, as a result, her bladder is screaming at her to relieve the pressure.

“Um, Mistress? I have to pee really bad...May I?” she asks in the cutest voice she can make.

“Of course you can, slut. You just have to go inside of the boots,” Ruby replies.

“Yay! Thank you, Mistress!” she exclaims, squatting down over the designer boots. She lines up her pussy with the mouth of the footwear and unleashes a revolting stream of dark-yellow piss into the boot. She sighs happily as the tension in her bladder gradually relieves itself. Once the first boot is overflowing with her urine, she takes a few steps over and starts on the next boot. When she’s finished, she shakes her pussy of any last drops of piss and stands up.

“I think I know what you have to do now,” Ruby says simply.

“Of course I do! I’m not that dumb,” Weiss replies.

The boots are literally steaming with whatever bizarre, unnatural chemical reactions that are happening inside of it. The smell coming from the boot, nay, the entire room, is indescribably nauseating and is almost impossible to believe that it all came from living creatures. Without a second thought, the depraved gyaru sticks her stocking-clad feet in the boots. The piss displaces and overflows out of the top of the boot with each inch of leg that gets inserted inside. The shoe part of the boot is nothing but shit, and Weiss gleefully wiggles her toes around the warm, moist texture.

Ruby laughs at her gyaru slut. “You look perfect! Now, I’m sure that you’re very horny from all this teasing and want me to fuck you, right?”

Weiss is so happy to hear those words she can’t even speak, just furiously nod her head.

“That’s what I thought. Come here and sit on my cock. I have a very special surprise for you when you finish.”

Weiss bounds over to her Mistress, who’s laying down on her back, and hovers in a squatting position on top of her dick. She sits down, spearing the entire length inside of her all at once.

“AHHHH! MISTRESS! TAKE MY VIRGINITY, MISTRESS! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!” she screams at the top of her lungs.

Ruby simply smiles, knowing that she had succeeded in completely degrading Weiss Schnee. Weiss starts kissing her Mistress furiously, rubbing white lipstick and scat all over Ruby’s lips, as she bounces her ass and rides the Faunus’s cock. Her knot gets dangerously close to pressing itself past her entrance and locking into her cunt, not that she would’ve minded. The dark-haired dominatrix puts her pet in a chokehold and roughly spanks her ass. 

“Who do you belong to?!” she asks angrily.

“I...I belong to you...Mistress Rose…” she sputters weakly

“You’re fucking right! You’ll never be the same for the rest of your life! You put on this guise of some confident, rich valley girl, but now look at you! You’re a shit-eating, piss-drinking, dog-cock-loving whore! I’ve got you addicted! You can’t live without me now!” Ruby yells, exerting her strength by squeezing the sides of Weiss’s neck tighter and hitting her ass with sharper strikes.

“I...I love you, Mistress…” the gyaru chokes.

Ruby screams with power and Weiss moans with acceptance as the Faunus forces her knot inside of the thawed ice queen.

“GRAGH! TAKE MY FUCKING KNOT! GET PREGNANT WITH MY PUPPIES YOU USELESS CUNT!”

Weiss’s light grey eyes roll into the back of her head as Ruby’s bestial bulb spreads her cunt wide open. The Mistress’s dark fur intertwines with the gyaru’s snow white pubes as Ruby’s tapered tip plugs up her cervix and floods her womb with piping hot dog semen. The knot swells, ensuring that they would be stuck like this for a good half an hour, and the shape of the tip makes it so that the shoots directly to the back of her womb, just like her Faunus biology intended.

The gyaru loses all control over her body, namely her bowels. Her stomach grumbles, and with a wet fart, a fresh load of steaming hot shit pushes out of her asshole and onto Ruby’s muscular thighs. Her mind is so numb from pleasure that she can’t make any noise except for low breaths.

“Ugh! You just shat all over my perfect skin! I thought I could trust you to be a good bitch, but apparently I have to teach you another lesson.”

Reaching over as much as the knot would allow, Ruby fishes through the shopping bags and pulls out a large purple ball attached to a fluffy pom pom. Using the leftover shit as lube, she plugs up Weiss’s asshole once again, thankfully with a much smaller insertion. All Weiss can do is just sit there on Ruby’s knot and take it, mouth agape.

* * *

Four more days have passed. Weiss looks like an entirely different person now. Ruby bought multicolored highlights for her snow white hair, streaking her locks with lime green, electric blue, and bright purple. Ruby also took her on a walk to a tattoo parlor. On her right shoulder, she got some thorny vines, and on her left shoulder she got two beautiful roses. Both tattoos were in honor of her new Mistress. In addition, she got some stars on the right side of her abdomen simply because she thought it was cute. She was paying for it after all!

“But, like, what’re you gonna do if Blake’n’Yang walk in?” Weiss asks, her elegant voice degraded into that of a ditzy gyaru.

“They won’t care, they fucked just as much as we did while they were gone,” Ruby reassures, pounding her cock into Weiss’s ass.

“Whaaaaaat? I thought they were on...official somethin’ for Qrow?”

“That’s what they said, but I know them. Yang totally had her face buried in cat pussy all week,” Ruby says before grunting and shoving her knot inside the gyaru’s asshole. Weiss makes a brainless O-face as the knot slips in and cum floods into her bowels.

Suddenly, the dorm room door opens, and in walk Blake and Yang. They’re giggling to each other but stop dead in their tracks when they see Ruby and Weiss.

“Ruby? What the hell? Who is that black girl? Where’s Weiss?” Yang asks angrily. She takes a sniff of the room and gags. “And did something die in here?”

Blake stares in awe at Ruby’s furry balls. “Ruby...you should have told me that you were a Faunus…” she says, disappointed.

“Don’t worry, Yang! I’m right here!” Weiss calls out from beneath Ruby.

Their two teammates look at each other and faint, unable to comprehend the sight before them.

“See?” Ruby says. “Told ya they wouldn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
